The Boy With the Sky in His Eyes: A Holiday Oneshot
by Slippery Tummy
Summary: John learns that Dave in the world has CVD over the course of a conversation, and it sparks a determination to make things better for him. Three years later, he and his dad visit his colorblind best friend and his weird family for the holidays. This is JohnDave, with Colorblind! Dave and Humnstuck/No Sburb are present. Happy holidays, homestucks. Rated T for the sexy Stri-londes.


The Boy With the Sky in His Eyes: A holiday themed oneshot.

AN: I am in no way the owner of homestuck, but I learned about these things that I've never even considered existing and I think they're pretty amazing, so here's a fic I wrote on it. I know for a fact that I won't nail the reaction, because I probably couldn't even imagine living without color, so I sincerely hope that I don't offend anyone that's colorblind with this, I just heard about something that was really amazing today and turned it into a fanfiction.

And Happy Holidays guys!

* * *

TG: I'm pretty fucking sure when that when doctors told Bro I was colorblind as a baby

TG: That he just wondered if the rest of my senses were boosted, and handed me a knife so he could test it in a strife.

EB: …

EB: that's so not true. Not the knife part, anyway.

EB: but how do you even read this stuff on pesterchum?

TG: One of my many talents, Egnerd.

TG: But I do wear sunglasses inside and at night to protect my eyes, which is definitely a talent. It gets dark.

EB: I didn't even know!

EB: how did you choose your typing color?

TG: I just clicked one. It didn't matter. Everything's just, I guess what you call grey when you have CVD. I mean, technically I see like, this super weird hint of red, but that's the only color, and only in one really close to grey shade, so they still pretty much consider me completely colorblind.

TG: Apparently, my eyes are red. So, I think that's part of it? I don't know. But surprise, your best friend is colorblind. I'm pretty sure that I'd be in the fucking home run slide safe zone to assume that you're not?

EB: No. But wow, Dave, I had no idea.

TG: You're like, two thousand miles away and I've never told you. How else would you know?

EB: I guess I wouldn't. Do I need to start typing in all caps or something to make it easier?

TG: John.

TG: Dude, come on.

EB: Sorry! It's just surprising, that's all!

TG: You're not going to like

TG: Start acting different, are you?

TG: Because that would actually fucking suck.

EB: No way! It doesn't change anything. I just know something new about you now.

EB: You're still "cool".

TG: don't think I didn't see the quotation marks. It doesn't work like that.

EB: Nah you were supposed to.

TG: Oh good

TG: Also fuck you

EB: You know, thanks for the offer Dave, but I'd rather not.

TG: Don't want a piece of this, John?

TG: I understand man, the waiting line is pretty long.

TG: shit stretches around the world twice, and keeps going across the continent.

EB: Whatever Dave

EB: I get first dibs anyway, I'm your best friend

TG: I see the buyer's interested

EB: No thanks. I'd rather return it.

TG: See, I'm already yours. No returns accepted.

EB: Haha okay, fine. Looks like I'm stuck with you.

TG: You mean, kindly taken under my wing of kindness and ironic coolness, right?

EB: Is that what you call friendship?

TG: Yes

EB: Then yes.

The conversation went on like that for a while, and like all things, it eventually came to an end. It wasn't exactly what John had been expecting on the first night of his seventh grade winter break, but he appreciated it. John remembered laying on his bed that night, his eyes open. He looked to the posters on his wall, and found at least one thing in each of the seven colors. He rolled out of bed, looking at the computer screen beside him. He did a quick Google search for "black and white sunset", and shuddered at the results. He had no idea that his best friend, for most of his thirteen years of life, was completely colorblind. Of course, he didn't think any differently of him, but John wondered what it would have been like if he could see. He knew enough about Dave to know this had probably been a big step for him, even if it was covered in enough of their usual dialogue for it not to be too uncomfortable, or at least he hoped. Still, John felt bad that his friend hadn't experienced color yet. He wished he could do something, but John knew it didn't work like that. Anyway, the idea wasn't for him to do something, but the fact that Dave trusted him enough for this anyway made John hate that he couldn't change things. Still, he was glad Dave trusted him enough to even tell him, when he could have easily continued on without letting him know. After looking up more things, asking google questions, John had a handful of statistics and a world of discontent. He fell asleep that night anyway, but he still itched with the desire to change things for his friend.

When John woke up that morning, he knew what was supposed to have arrived in the mail. It was Saturday, and after their conversation three years and a day ago, it seemed like John was finally able to do something. He couldn't wait until they- being himself and his dad, boarded their flight to Texas for the holidays. It sounded like a miracle had happened, when John's dad asked him where he wanted to travel for break this year, and listed Texas- Huston, specifically , as an option. Even more miraculously, it was Dave's home city, and John's father would allow the two to hang out after meeting John's longtime closest friend. He planned to meet with Dave on Christmas eve, and exchange presents in person for the first time. And so, John ran to the downstairs in the search for what should have arrived- Dave's Christmas present. As soon as he found the package, he wrapped it, attached the customary letter for whenever they did gifts, and added it to his suitcase. He couldn't wait to see his best friend in person.

By the time they finally arrived in Texas, it was late at night, and John's father purchased the rental car, then drove them to their hotel. John texted Dave when they arrived anyway, and he was almost certain that the "cool" he received in response hid excitement. For the first few Days of their Vacation, John and his dad went around, and searched for stuff to do. From cultural festivals to woodmaking shops, their time was adequately filled, until the day finally came for John to meet Dave.

The two decided on a local coffee shop that would be open, where John's dad could wait and possibly meet the blonde, and Dave could park his car and promise he wasn't a kidnapper. The event led to nervousness and excitement on both boys' parts, and John was bouncing in his seat the whole way to their location.

They'd seen each other multiple times, but neither knew what to look for. Of course, they remembered the old skype conversations they'd have, and John searched for a head of blonde hair for a while, before realizing that Dave probably wouldn't be able to identify him. He didn't have the same haircut as he did when they'd last skyped, and he looked around for someone wearing something familiar. Sunglassess, he remembered- they were what inspired the call in the first place, and he wore them every time they skyped. He looked around the establishment, and found him. A teenager that looked around his age (John remembered that Dave was seventeen now that it was late December) sat alone in a booth, and had a bag on the table. John saw him from across the restaurant, and spoke cautiously.

"…Dave?" John questioned, and John could see the reaction- he'd found the right guy. He stood immediately.

"John!" He said, and John opening his arms confirmed it. The boy immediately rushed to his best friend, closing the gap between them with a tight hug into his arms. They spun for a second, and got a few glances, but neither minded. "Oh man, you're here! I-" Dave coughed. "Uh, welcome to Texas. Is that guy that's smiling at us your dad?" Dave questioned, and John, momentarily distracted, looked behind him. His dad stood there, snow dusted tie and hat in place. John nodded.

"Yeah, Dad! Come over here, this is Dave!" John announced, and people looked at him again. He realized that they were kind of loud in the quiet diner, and Dave noticed it too. "Or, let's just go outside." John said, and Dave nodded. Seconds later they were outside in the cold, Dave's leather jacket not looking like it was doing much to protect him, but he seemed fine. They stood outside the establishment, and Dave turned to John's dad.

"It's a pleasure to meet you in person, Mr. Egbert." Dave said, and the man smiled at him fondly.

"It's a pleasure to meet you as well, but please. There's no need to be so formal- We've already met, and John's told me a lot about you. As in, everything for the past ten years. I'm aware that he still sleeps with that rabbit you gave him. And he was just so excited when he found out you wore his sunglasses. Plus, he's framed your letters for the past few years, so it's made some interesting reading material when I-" John looked up at his dad quickly, embarrassment spreading on his features.

"Dad!" He interrupted, and the man blinked down at his son, who seemed mortified. John's father realized that he was probably sharing a little too much information, and he apologized.

"Oh, sorry John! You know how I get when I meet your friends. Sorry to intrude, you probably know all of this anyway." Dave smirked.

"No please, this is new information. Tell me more." Dave interjected, and John's eyes narrowed at him. His father shook his head in mirth.

"Sorry, but it looks like my son will have to tell you himself. The point is that he was quite excited to meet you, right John?" John nodded quickly, his cheeks flushing in the cold.

"Yeah, I was. Especially to hang out for the first time!" John's dad smirked.

"Well, if you two are doing that, don't let me stop you. John, I'll go travel off to the hotel, call me if you need picking up, and stay safe, alright?" He asked, and John affirmed that he would, then quickly gave his father a hug. The two friends waved as John's father drove away. John turned to Dave, and looked at the now inviting, warm restaurant.

"Hey, I don't know about you, but I am as fucking cold as hell out here. Do you mind going inside and getting something to drink?" Dave asked, and John decided that he would love to get something to drink. The best friends went inside, and after receiving their drinks, they sat across from each other. They silently sipped their twin mochas for a while, not expecting it to be so weird to meet in person. Thankfully, John eventually broke their awkward silence.

"It's really cool to meet you, Dave! I can't believe we've known each other so long, and now…" John trailed off, and Dave smirked.

"I know. Damn, it's really good to see you too." Dave paused. "Am I what you expected?" He asked, and John shrugged.

"Taller? But other than that, yeah. What about me?" Dave smirked.

"Shorter." John grinned and hit him lightly in the arm, and Dave did not attempt to block it. They chatted idly for a few more moments, but both fell back into the awkwardness of drinking. It was so weird, not to know what to talk about when they could type about pretty much anything. Still, they powered through the awkwardness, and eventually, Dave spoke up. He looked at the bag beside him meaningfully, and suddenly turned towards John.

"Hey, where did you want to do Christmas presents? I know a few nice places around town, but I remember you saying that you had an idea where we'd do this, right?" The two had already agreed to exchange presents in person this year, and John's excitement at giving Dave his gift returned. He stood immediately, prompting Dave to do the same.

"I had a place in mind ,if you'll drive us? It's a little way out from all of the buildings. Do you mind?" John asked, and Dave smirked. He started walking towards the door, and only answered as he and John left the establishment. They stood in front of his strangely nice car, for a seventeen year old anyway, and Dave gestured to it.

"No problem. The chariot awaits, my dork." He said, and John looked at him through the side of his eyes.

"Your dork?" He questioned, and Dave smirked.

"Hey, John. You already agreed to be under my wing of ironic coolness, remember?" He asked, and John grinned. He remembered that conversation, after all.

"Yes! Okay, let's go. I'll put the directions in my phone." John said, and they began their commute. Eventually, the two friends warmed up to talking to each other in person. Conversation flowed a little more naturally, and John anxiously waited to give Dave his gift. When they finally arrived where John wanted to go, Dave parked his car. There was a small walking/ biking bridge near their location, and a few frosted over tables. The area was entirely under populated, and they were the only two people there. John led Dave atop the bridge, and smiled at him. Low, partially iced trees hung beside them, and a still, undoubtedly frigid river sat below them. Dave looked around. He'd been here before, but didn't visit often.

"Pretty. Are you proposing?" He asked, and John grinned.

"Shut up. I found it on Google maps and thought it would be nice." John announced, and Dave let out a breath of cool air.

"Well, it is. Ten years, huh?" Dave questioned, and John smiled.

"Crazy. Hey, are those the same glasses, from when we were thirteen?" John questioned, and Dave smirked.

"Sure are. I really appreciated these." Dave said, and smirked slyly. "And apparently, you appreciated that rabbit I gave you-"

"Stop. Speaking. I can't believe my dad told you that!" John announced, and Dave rolled his eyes.

"At least it was actually kind of an accident. Bro would probably just start shouting shit I do, and don't do at you." John brightened at his words.

"Oh, yeah, I forgot about your bro! Will I meet him?" Dave shrugged.

"If you want to, you can. I mean, my cousin and aunt are over, and he's spending time with the kid he wished he had. Not that I'm not aunt Roxy's favorite, so it works out, but still. If that's not a problem, I don't see why not." He said, and John raised an eyebrow.

"Who, Rose? Why would she be a problem?" Dave ticked off adjectives on his fingers.

"She's overbearing, too analytical, literally a girl copy of my Bro-"

"Hey, I love Rose!" John butted in, and Dave looked at him, his voice and face alight with fake sadness.

"But John, I thought we had something special!" John rolled his eyes again, crossing his arms over Dave's Christmas present box.

"Hey, I am not a homosexual. And come on, you know I didn't mean it like that, Kanaya would kill me. Rose would kill me- I would kill me! No one's breaking up that power couple." John mused, remembering the people that tried. "And anyway, I didn't even know she'd be in town. I came down here to see you." John emphasized, and it actually made Dave smile. Still, he remained a little uneasy at the prospect of John really meeting his asshole of a sibling.

"Well if you came down here to see me, why did you want to meet Bro?" John shrugged.

"I don't have to. It's just like how you met Dad though, right? Meeting your friend's parents, or guardians or whatever, is normal. Unless… you don't want me to?" John asked, his tone changing to one of a little disappointment. Dave noticed, and made a decision. He was never one to disappoint.

"Nah, it's fine. You probably should, so you can stop insisting that he's "probably not that bad". Warning you now though- If "I believe in Miracles" starts playing from anywhere, run. He will strip, and he won't stop at anything." Dave said, and John gawked at him.

"With your Aunt and Rose there?"

"Dude, Aunt Roxy would be drunk enough to join in."

"And Rose?!" John asked, disbelievingly, and Dave shook his head.

"Already incorporating the scene into her wizard porn." John shuddered. "Yeah, I know. I assume the Egbert family Christmas isn't like that?" John shook his head.

"No! Grandpa comes over sometimes, and brings Jade. You know, my genetic mumbo jumbo sister? With the ears." John elaborated, and Dave nodded.

"Uh yeah, we dated, remember?" John was about to say no when his mouth twitched into a smile.

"Oh, yeah. You two were cute- I should invite you guys both over and get some mistletoe." Dave's tone turned suggestive, and he smirked down at John as he spoke.

"You can't think of any better use for that mistletoe?"Naturally, John missed his playful intentions, and grinned instead as he answered.

"Yeah, you're right. That time I put it over Bec was funny!" John commented, and Dave rolled his eyes. Not what he meant, but he wasn't going to push his joke.

"Hilarious, I'm sure. So what do you guys even do? Sing Charlie brown songs around a Christmas tree, or watch Home Alone, or something?" He asked, but John shook his head.

"Nope. Well, sometimes with Home Alone. Instead of snowball fights, we have cupcake throwing battles, and tons of other weird, often Betty Crocker related traditions that Nana used to make us do. It's fun, but we're not doing it this year since, you know, we're here." John said, and Dave nodded.

"Well, you're welcome to Christmas at my place. My Bro can only make us eat so much shitty Chinese alone every year." Dave said, and John looked at him. He took the offer seriously.

"Are you sure? I'd have to ask my dad, and you'd probably have to ask your Bro…" John trailed off, and Dave looked at him, a little curiously.

"Well… we could ask him when we go over there, and you meet him." John looked up excitedly, but in concern for his feelings on the matter too.

"Really? You seemed pretty reluctant, are you sure?" John asked, and Dave nodded.

"Yeah. He may actually be decent around you and your Dad, and it's not like I should stop you from seeing Rose. But seriously, if that song starts, run. He may try to hit on your dad too, so look out for that." John's eyes widened.

"Dad?" Dave put his hands up.

"In his defense, he's single. And, like, pretty hot." John's face twisted in revulsion.

"Dave, no! That's so not okay." John squirmed as he said it, and Dave smirked.

"What, have you not reached the point where you're okay with having a hot dad?" Dave asked, and raised an eyebrow. "I mean, someone has to have said it once-"

"No. No, No, No Dave." The seventeen year old snickered under his breath.

"No, it's okay, this is natural. Once I saw Bro doing a sexy car wash, and came to terms with it-just imagine him doing that!" John covered his ears.

"Dave, stop, I don't want to think about… Oh no. Oh my gog no, Dave, why would you do this, I thought we were friends!" Dave kept laughing.

"Okay, okay, but consider this…" Despite himself, John listened. "Daddy." It was almost a whisper, and John's face lit on fire in his utter embarrassment.

"Noooo!" He screamed, and Dave almost doubled over in laughter. John was legitimately repulsed with his existence now- that was horrendous. Still, eventually, he came to terms with it (kind of) and shuddered. Dave saw his face and kept laughing, but finally, he gained control of himself. When John saw that he stopped, he glared. "You're the worst!" Dave still cracked a half smile.

"Merry Christmas, John. You've come to terms with your Dad's sexy features, courtesy of your best friend. You're welcome." John looked at him incredulously.

"That's my gift?" He asked, and Dave smirked.

"No, I'm not that much of an asshole, it's this." He said, holding out the bag. John took it with a satisfied smile, and looked inside. He picked up the obligatory letter first.

"Hey, John," He started reading aloud. "So, this letter may be a little pointless, since I'll be seeing you in person (which is going to be cool as hell), but we've been doing it for years, so I won't stop until you want to. Anyway, I went with the usual theme, and got you more Nic Cage bullshit, but now I get to see how not surprised you are in person. I'm so fucked when you stop liking him- Dave, that'll never happen!- But until then, here's the actual thing they put in his no talent hands, and you can sniff it or write in it or whatever the fuck you do with the shit I send you. Merry Christmas." John smiled warmly at the note. "Aww, Dave. Come here." He said, opening his arms, and Dave raised an eyebrow.

"Not saving that for after you open it?" John shrugged.

"I was just going to do it again." Dave smirked.

"Two hugs? Well shit, works for me." John grabbed him, but launched off just as quickly. He wanted to see what was inside- and he wasn't disappointed.

"Is… Is this?" Dave rolled his eyes.

"The journal from national treasure, yes. Open it." John did, and he found a note inside, from Nicholas Cage himself. His eyes widened as he read it.

"Hey, John from Washington. I know I don't know you, but thanks for being such a fan over the years! I noticed you've bought a lot of stuff from my movies, so I thought I'd just take this note to thank you for spending thousands on this stuff, because it's extremely flattering. I mean, I don't even know you, but you seem to really like my stuff! You said Con Air was your favorite movie on the site, which was really cool to hear, since that was one of my favorites too. I guess it just goes to show you- Everything we do impacts someone else's life. Anyway, thanks for buying all this, and I hope you're impacting someone else's life too. N…Nic Cage." John whispered, and he read the note again, and again, to make sure it was real. "Dave, oh my… Dave!" John grinned and launched himself into his friend's arms. Dave had to spin to shift his weight correctly, and ended up tripping. John fell forward on him now, and the two crashed to the icy ground, and Dave smirked up at him.

"So, you like it?" John scoffed.

" Like it?" He breathed, and looked down at his friend. "I'm pretty sure this thing has made me start… falling for you?" John's eyebrows bounced as he said it, and Dave understood the pun. The blonde's face changed from one of genuine pleasure to one of disgust.

"Get off of me." Dave said dryly, but John smiled.

"No thanks, I like it here." Dave raised an eyebrow. John was straddling him, and smiling widely.

"Hm, I'll note that for later- you like being on top. Good to know." John's eyes narrowed, and he remembered their position.

"Eww, no! I mean, just here. You make a surprisingly comfortable seat. And anyway… thank you."John said, and Dave smirked.

"Any time. It's worth it for those spin hugs. That was movie theatre levels of enjoyable. But, on that note, can you actually move off? I'm getting cold." John grinned sheepishly and got off him, hugging the journal to his chest. Dave gave him a smile, and he wished he'd brought his camera. John put the journal back in the bag gingerly, and hurriedly picked up his gift. He hoped it would work. Dave took it eagerly, and started to open it, but John cried out.

"Wait! Okay, there's two things you have to do. First, you have to take you glasses off. And after you do that, you have to look up, okay?" John asked, and Dave seemed confused, but complied. His sunglasses were in John's hands instantly.

"Okay, now I look up?"

"Wait! Woah Dave, your eyes! Let me see." John asked, and Dave looked down at him, defensively.

"What? I told you they were red. That's supposed to be weird, or something, right?" John nodded.

"I know, but I didn't expect them to be so… vibrant." John said, looking at his friend. His cheeks flushed as he stared into the blonde's eyes, and John knew this wasn't from the cold. "They're cool! I think that's my new favorite color." He noted, and Dave blinked.

"Really? They look the same as everyone else's." Dave said, and sighed. "Everything looks the same." He said quietly, and John realized what he meant.

"I'm sorry." He said, and Dave looked back at him.

"Don't be, I was born this way." Dave turned, leaning on the bridge's wooden side. "It just sucks, sometimes. Looking up at the sky, and wondering what everyone else sees. I don't even know how I managed to get into photography when I actually can't see color, but here I am anyway." Dave said, and sighed. He turned his head upwards, and looked at what John saw as a shockingly clear, blue, endless sky. "I think I'd like the sky." John looked to his friend. He hadn't meant to make him sad.

"Did… you still want to open your present?" John asked quietly, and Dave turned to him and smiled, but it looked sad.

"I'd like that a lot, John." He responded, and John handed it to him. With a little struggling, he opened it, and John spoke up.

"There's a box inside the wrapping, and a thing inside the box." John said, and Dave smiled at him, a little puzzled.

"Okay?" He asked and opened them. He found a glasses case, and opened that. "Oh shit, sunglasses?" Dave asked, and John smiled.

"Try them on. Actually, wait- close your eyes, I'll put them on you." John offered, and Dave complied. His eyes fell closed and he smiled, unsure of what John was doing. He felt hands on his face, and noticed how John tilted his head upwards, and moved his body. He slipped the sunglasses on his friend's face. "Don't open them yet!" Dave heard John fiddling with his pockets, and he tapped something- a phone? Maybe he was taking a picture, but Dave had no idea why. "And just remember- you're my best friend and you mean the world to me, okay?" John said, and Dave smiled with his eyes closed.

"Yeah, I know." He said, and John held his phone up to record a video.

" Merry Christmas, Dave. Open them." John whispered, and Dave did it.

First, he stumbled back, his brain not processing what he saw. He had his hands over the glasses, and he screwed his eyes shut. After waiting, he tried again, and tried not to cringe at the implosion of his senses. A third time, and he kept his eyes open. He looked upwards, and before he could understand anything, the tears came. He looked up in wonder, and then he understood. That was the sky. Instantly, Dave cried, and his body shook with sobs. He started to collapse, and John walked over to him, catching him. He shook with his sobs, unconsciously covering, then uncovering his glasses.

"Dave?" John questioned quietly and the blonde seemed not to have heard him. He kept his gaze fixated upwards. He was crying, sobbing even, and John softly asked him a question. He was tearing up too. "Tell me what it's like." John said, and Dave tried.

"It's so different." He finally got out, between tears, and eventually, he was okay to turn around to see John. "You!" He exclaimed, knowing no other way to demonstrate what he felt. He looked at the things around him now- the snow, and the water. He still had tears running down his face, and turned around to see John again. His friend was holding his phone, and smiling, and crying as well. Dave shook his head, not fathoming what he saw. He took the glasses off, and put them on again. John saw the joy building on his face, even through the tears. Dave wiped his cheek, aware that he was crying now.

"Would you like the card?" He asked, holding an envelope. Dave took it with shaking hands.

"T-To my best friend in the world. Merry…" He started crying again, because John had written each letter in a different color. He opened the envelope, his hands shaking. He found pictures in lieu of a card. Dave looked through them, uncomprehending.

"Do you remember these, Dave?" John asked, and Dave shook his head, because he couldn't. "Dave, these were the ones you took and edited, and sent me, two years ago. When you told me you liked photography, remember?" He asked again, and Dave cried harder. This was what he's been looking at. The whole time, it was that. "You took those, without even seeing the colors, and edited, and adjusted. You're so talented." John whispered, and Dave stumbled over to John, the tears still flowing down his cheeks. It was- he was amazing. Eventually, the awed tears started to slow, and Dave attempted speaking to John.

"John, I-" John smiled, putting a hand on his arm through his happy tears.

"I know. Merry Christmas. You think that you can tell the camera how it feels?" John asked and Dave shook his head.

"I don't- oh man. It's so different!" He exclaimed, and John looked down into the phone, a giddy smile on his face.

"Well, that's Dave's take on his new lenses! And, Cut!" John announced, and turned off the video. Dave took them off for a second, then compared as he put them on again.

"John, this is amazing. I- I can't even describe… what are they?" He questioned, and John shrugged.

"These special lenses I found online. I had to get Sollux to hack in and get your medical records- uh, don't worry about that, and I ordered them. They take a while to make, but…" Dave looked at John, a thousand times more grateful.

"Thank you." He whispered, and John smiled, then nodded.

"You were totally worth it. Anyway, want to walk around a bit? I feel like you'd want to get, you know, used to some things." John offered, and Dave grinned immediately. He took one last look at the sky, and turned back to John, before surprise hit his features.

"It's in your eyes!" He announced, with surprise, and John blinked.

"Something's in my eye? I don't feel anything." But Dave shook his head, pulling John's face closer for inspection.

"No, I mean the sky. It's in your eyes." He said, his voice awed. John didn't understand for a second, and two, until he did. His face lit up again, and he realized it was true- his eyes were sky blue. "Oh man. John, I'm sorry if this is awkward, but-" he laughed a little, and John beamed at him.

"Take all the time you need!" Dave took the glasses off, and put them back on. He shook his head.

"Wow." He laughed again. "Wow. John, this is…" His voice grew hushed. "You're incredible." He whispered it, and it made John's eyes widen. His breath came out in little puffs, and Dave's nose was almost pressed against John's face.

"Me?" John asked, and Dave smiled.

"Yeah." John couldn't understand why he'd said that, but it made his cheeks heat up anyway. Dave drew back from his face, and looked at the world around him with a slow spin. "How the fuck did I miss all of this? You have the sky in your fucking eyes, John, and I couldn't see it. That's actually fucking insane man, like juggalo muder clown at night levels of insane." John shrugged.

"You were born like that. But you can see it now!" John said happily, and Dave smirked.

"Hell yeah I can- fucking thank you. Everything's going to look so different. You looked different." He said, and John looked up at him.

"Good different?" Dave nodded immediately.

"Yeah, you're the HD remake version of Egnerd, what could be fucking better?" He asked, and John looked at him sheepishly.

"Well, I heard your town had this festival of lights thing tonight, if you want to go. It'll be kind of late, and I don't know how your Bro feels about you staying out, but I thought… you may want to?" John asked, and Dave looked surprised.

"Are you kidding? Yes. No, hell yes. No, Hell fucking yes is more appropriate, because I've always wanted to see what that was like. Damn, John, this is actually more perfect than I ever could have imagined. Like, actually beyond the limits of my imagination, because I couldn't see color, and now I can. Thank you." Dave said, and John let out a happy little sigh.

"Of course. I've been thinking about this for years, until I found these things. No idea why they're so obscure- but it said not to wear them while you're sleeping, and try not to look at screens with them on. Like, a few minutes should be fine, but they said not to stay up all night playing something like color switch." John explained, and Dave nodded.

"Sounds reasonable. I can't believe I was taking pictures of that stuff this entire time. John, I'm actually probably the happiest person in the world right now." He said, looking at his best friend, and John grinned. He picked up his new journal.

"You sure about that? You did just give me a handwritten message from Nic Cage, in the national treasure journal." John said, and Dave raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, uh, Nic Cage is cool and all, but I'm pretty sure you won the gift giving game, John. I'm actually going to be so fucking happy with this. Hey, what color is your jacket? It's not orange, right?" Dave asked, and John shook his head, smiling.

"It's green! And my pants are blue." Dave looked at him in surprise.

"Really? But… you said the sky is blue?" Dave asked, looking up behind him, and John nodded.

"Yes?" He said, and Dave frowned.

"These two are, like, completely different. How the fuck is that the same?" John shrugged.

"There's like, a whole spectrum of blues." Dave raised an eyebrow.

"So, there's more? They don't just get darker or lighter?" He asked, and John shook his head.

"Nope! They mix to make other colors, and you have versions in between. I'm not really good with art or anything, but I'm pretty sure that's how it works." He said, and Dave looked startled.

"Holy shit. This is going to be so weird. Okay, I'm going to need you to tell me, like, every color. John, this is completely insane." John nodded dutifully.

"No problem, Dave! Gee, what do you think your home's going to look like?" John asked, and Dave slapped a hand to his forehead.

"I can't even imagine. Can… Can we go see?" Dave asked him, and John smirked.

"Hey, I thought you were hesitant about me meeting Bro?" Dave scoffed.

"Dude, who the fuck cares about Bro? I think I'll be a little busy. We'll be a little busy." The blonde emphasized, and started the walk back to his car. He grinned, looking at a tree, and put his hand up. "Come on!" He called excitedly, and broke off in a jog towards his vehicle. John made sure he had everything and took one last look at the place where Dave first saw color, then took a picture, and ran to catch up to his friend.

After about two minutes, John decided that they needed to pull over, and switch. In retrospect, maybe forcing the person that just started seeing in color to continue driving wasn't a good idea. So, John took the wheel, while Dave stared at the world around him in awe through the window. Everything seemed different in color. John made Dave break away from seeing things to type in the directions to his apartment, and John drove them there. He found the city traffic a little daunting, even on what Dave considered to be a 'good' day. Still, they had other things to focus on than traffic, and when they finally arrived at their designation, John gawked at the height of the building. It seemed to extend past the clouds, and Dave just asserted that it made training more intense. John could suddenly understand why Dave said he was scared of heights- practicing on top of that would have been terrifying. As he inspected the top of the building, John realized that it looked a little different than how most apartments looked, but didn't think much of it. Dave exited the vehicle, and John did the same.

"Woah." Dave said, and John nodded.

"Woah is right! How is that so tall?" He questioned, and Dave shrugged.

"Architecture? I don't fucking know. You ready to uh, go inside?" He asked, and John nodded. He followed Dave to the lobby and bottom floor, where Dave spun around the area in surprise. He looked at a carpet. "John, this one's red, right?" He asked, and John nodded at that. Dave shook his head. "This is crazy. I'm going to need to dig out the paint things again when we get up there- and, speaking of which, want to go in the elevator?" He asked, and John nodded quickly.

"I'd really rather not take the stairs." He said, and Dave smirked.

"Bro makes me do it, as physical punishment, sometimes. It sucks ass." Dave said, and John gave him a lopsided grin as they stepped inside their elevator.

"Your training sounds really hard. What are you even training for?" Dave shrugged.

"Well, if I ever want to get on American ninja, that wouldn't be too hard." He said, and John raised his eyebrows.

"Oh, cool! Are you going to?" He asked, and Dave shook his head.

"Probably not. It's just cool to know how to swing a sword around. Even if it means hardass fucking anime battles with Bro at who the hell knows what time in the morning." John winced. Dave suddenly looked worried. "You're sure you want to meet him?" John shrugged.

"I mean, I've talked to him over skype, and he's met my dad." John said, and Dave frowned.

"I know, but you weren't there with him- it's so different. I just don't want…." He trailed off, and John looked to the side.

"Dave, do you think I'm going to embarrass you in front of your brother? I know I'm kind of goofy and awkward, and I get that my puns get a little bad, and my whole Nic Cage thing, but I promise I'll try to act as good as I can." John said, and Dave looked at him in surprise.

"What? John, no! Fuck, it's not you, it's him. He's such an asshole, on purpose, and he fucking knows it. Dealing with him is shit, and I don't know if you'll like him. And… I guess I don't want you to stop liking me too." He mumbled the last part, and John looked at him in surprise. The elevator stopped, and opened.

"Seriously? You think I'd stop liking you because of your brother?" John questioned, and Dave sighed.

"John, It's not just that, okay? It's like…" They stood inside while Dave spoke, holding the door. "I'm like, just like him. Everyone says we look the same, and I kind of realized that I spent most of my life molding myself after him. I'll be really honest with you." The blonde looked down. "I'm kind of scared you'll realize how lame it is that I'm literally like a younger copy of him. I mean, we look almost the same, we have similar habits, and I honestly just don't want you to realize how lame it is that I kind of made myself after him. It's really fucking stupid, I know, but-" His words were cut off when John hugged him suddenly.

"Dave." He said solemnly, and the blonde's words died in his throat. He could tell that John was ready to get all profound on him, and drop some message that never let him doubt himself again. "You don't have to worry about me thinking you're lame because of your brother. You know why?"

"Why?" John grinned.

"I already think you're lame." John said, and pulled out of the hug, to show that he was joking. He wasn't sure if it would work, especially when he saw something flash across Dave's face, but his response was immediate.

"Asshole!" He called, and John looked worried suddenly.

"I'm sorry, yeah, that was a dick move." John responded, and Dave sighed.

"It was a good opportunity- but yeah, bad timing John." He said, and looked to the side. "I don't know, it's stupid, like I said." John spoke up now, no longer joking.

"But it's not! Dave, you know that you are your own person, right?" He asked, and Dave nodded.

"Yeah, I do, but it's kind of obvious how fucking hard I try to be like him. Or tried, I don't know any more." John sighed.

"Well, everyone models themselves after someone, it's called looking up to them. It doesn't mean you're not you, Dave! You still have your own interests, and I still care about you, as my friend. Your brother's not going to magically replace you in my eyes, and I don't care how similar you two are, whether it's on purpose or not, okay? I haven't been best friends with your older brother for years, and I haven't been best friends with a copy of your older brother for years. I've been best friends with you, Dave, for ten years, and that's not going to change based on the supposed similarities between him and you, or whatever. You're not defined by your similarity to him, and anyone who thinks that should stop, because it's not true." John looked at Dave the entire time, and though he couldn't maintain eye contact with the sunglasses, he knew he had Dave's attention. He let his words sink in for a second. "Okay?" He asked, to confirm, and Dave swallowed.

"Yeah. Um, shit, thanks John. I guess we should stop holding up the elevator." Dave said, and John rolled his eyes.

"I don't care about the elevator. Are you okay with me meeting your Bro?" John asked, and Dave had to think, but nodded.

"Yeah. Yeah, I am. And uh, excuse me if I freak the fuck out about my apartment being completely fucking different. Oh, and if Bro's there and I have to do it silently, cover for me?" He asked, and John frowned.

"Why would you have to do it silently?" He asked, stepping out of the elevator. Dave sighed.

"Emotional control. One of the first things I had to learn."

"You don't think this would be kind of a special occasion?" Dave shrugged.

"Better safe than sorry. You ready to go in?" John nodded, and looked at Dave.

"Yeah, are you?" He asked, and Dave walked up to the door. That answered the question. He pulled out a card, and put it inside. The light on the door turned green, and both boys walked inside. Despite what either of them may have expected when they walked into the Strider 'Appartment', both gasped and looked around the home in surprise. Dave's reason- the addition of color, really changed things. And John was surprised because Dave's "Apartment" was gigantic. Windows lined the walls, and John looked at the area in awe. The floor area covered the space of the Apartment complex's building's entire floor, and he gasped as he looked around the area. John was in a penthouse, and the area was gigantic. John snapped out of it first. "Dave!" He said, and Dave pulled his eyes away from the house around him.

"Yeah?"

"You live here?" He asked, surprised, and Dave shrugged.

"I mean, technically, my room's on this floor, but the kitchen and TV are on the second, so you could argue that I live there more." He said with a smirk, and John's eyes widened.

"Dude, you live in a two floor penthouse." Dave thought about it.

"Uh, three? But yeah, pretty much. It's really crazy looking at this place." He said, and John shook his head.

"Dave, your home is awesome. But you said you lived in an apartment?" He asked, and Dave nodded.

"I do. I mean, people live under us, we're not the only ones in the building." Dave responded, and John grinned.

"Can I marry you for your money?" He asked jokingly, and Dave smirked.

"As long as you can cook." He responded, and John grinned sheepishly.

"I can bake." He said, and Dave smirked.

"Perfect trophy wife material." He said, and John snorted.

"Would you like some pie, honey?" He asked, using a horrendous falsetto and blinking his eyelashes quickly. Dave, ever prepared to play a part, smirked.

"Of course I would, cupcake." He made his voice lower and bigger, and when John heard it, he laughed, prompting Dave to do the same.

After that died down, the two found themselves standing awkwardly, before Dave offered to take his jacket. John followed him, and both found themselves looking at the various features of the house in awe. Dave was amazed by the influx of color, and John was just as amazed by all the richness and architecture. They walked around until they entered Dave's room, which was neat until you looked at the floor. Wires were everywhere, connecting to a thousand different outlets and devices. Dave looked at all of them in awe, and John questioned how his friend found any of his wires without knowing their colors.

"Magic, obviously." He said, and John rolled his eyes.

"Sure. What do we do next?" John questioned, and Dave sighed.

"We could, uh, check out the one room we haven't seen. It's where Bro, Rose and Aunt Roxy probably are now." He noted, and John nodded.

"Okay. Are you okay?" John questioned, and Dave smirked.

"Never better. Let's just go in, okay?" Dave asked, and John followed after him. They came upon a downstairs living room, and John immediately noticed the change in Dave's face. His mouth twisted, and he almost immediately gripped John's arm. John didn't mind, and he looked up at his best friend in worry as he began to shake. None of the people in the room knew Dave was there until Rose looked up.

"David? Who- wait, is this John?" She questioned, and after a second of silence, her delicately done eyebrows went together. "Is something-"

"Rose?" John questioned, and he smiled, still letting Dave hold his arm in an attempt to give him a few moments to readjust. At that point, everyone in the small area, except for Bro, looked up and towards the two. "Rose, yeah! It's super nice to meet you in person! I mean, I know you. But I'm… John." He finished, and Rose smiled in genuine surprise, but by then she'd realized something was wrong. Her bright, calculating eyes (really, the whole family had them, hers just came in purple) landed on John's arm, and she noticed how Dave squeezed it. She swallowed, still unsure what was wrong, but ready to aid John in his attempt to give Dave some time to adjust.

"It's a pleasure to see you as well, John." She responded, and of course, Roxanne, Rose's mother, had to stand up at that.

"So you're the famous John. I'm Rose's mother." She noted, smiling. "It's wonderful to meet you too, Dave and Rose were both dying to have you over." She noted, and John waved, a little shyly.

"I'm glad to be here. And um, Hi Mr. Strider." John greeted, still trying to give Dave time to adjust to seeing his family, before Dirk turned casually in his chair.

"Hey, John. What the hell did you do to my bro?" He questioned, and John was legitimately surprised, considering that he hadn't even turned around from the screen in front of him yet. John swallowed, looking up at Dave unsurely, but Dave didn't even seem to register his brother's words.

"Bro?" Came Dave's voice, and it seemed to shaken and unsure that all three of Dave's family members turned to see Dave in surprise. John heard Dave swallow, before his brother actually spoke.

"Yeah? Dave, the fuck is wrong? You look like I'm an alien or something, are you high?" he questioned, in a way that let John know that he was actually attempting to figure out what was different, and John saw his eyebrows lift from behind the corners of his triangular sunglasses. "New shades?" He questioned, and looked at John, who nodded.

"Yeah. They kind of, you know-"

"You look so _different_." Came Dave's voice, and his voice was thick, like he was trying not to cry. Which, of course, he was. "I-I don't-" He cut himself off there, and Bro looked at him, shaking his head in confusion, before his eyes landed on John.

"John? What the fuck did you do?" He asked, and John swallowed his nervousness, even as Dave gripped his arm tighter.

"The glasses." He admitted, looking at the blonde man in embarrassment. "They, um, enhance and separate colors in colorblind people's eyes so that they can see in… color." John explained, and Bro's shoulders fell, before he looked at his younger brother, who nodded in an effort not to burst into tears. Rose's eyes widened, and Roxy's mouth actually dropped open. Immediately, Dave's brother walked up to his younger sibling.

"You can see me? In color?" He questioned, and Dave nodded quickly, still not trusting himself to speak. Dirk noticed the grip he maintained on John's arm, and immediately, he wrapped his arms around his sibling, taking care to hold him under the arm where he held John. John gingerly placed Dave's hand on Bro's back, and Dave immediately held on to him with the death grip he used on John. The boy smiled at the two hugging, and Rose and Roxy looked at both John and Dave in genuine awe. Roxy looked at Rose.

"Rosie, am I drunk?" She whispered loudly, and Rose rolled her eyes.

"I'm sure you are, mother, but Dave can apparently see in color, thanks to John." Roxanne blinked at that, and nodded.

"John's good." She decided, and Rose smiled and looked at John.

"He certainly is." She affirmed, and John smiled, a little bashfully. Dave held his brother silently for a while, before he pulled back. Neither of them cried, but both of them clearly wanted to. Eventually, Dave's older brother pulled back, and took off his sunglasses.

"Dave." He said his name quietly, and John felt a burst of surprise as he saw the orange in the man's eyes. Dave looked up at his sibling in surprise, because he never took off his glasses. Plus, his eyes were new to him as well.

"Bro? Is that… orange?" He questioned, and Dirk nodded.

"Yes. They're orange." He affirmed, and Dave swallowed.

"Oh." Was all he said, and it meant more than enough. Everything was an insane surprise to Dave, and John had to wonder how he wasn't crying again like he had been before. That emotional control thing must have been intense. John watched the two, still supportively by Dave's side, but not so close that he interrupted the two. "Orange." Dave said, and his older brother nodded.

"Yeah. And Rox's are pink, and Rose's are purple." He said, and Dave's eyes tore away from Dirk for a second to see them. He nodded, noting the differences between the colors, and Rose sat up and leaned forward to help him.

"That's so… different." He said again, and Dirk nodded, and swallowed.

"I know." He said, and Dave's mouth was able to turn up into a small smile.

"John has the sky in his eyes." He noted, and everyone's eyes turned to John, who smiled, even though his ears flushed in embarrassment. Roxanne actually beamed at the comparison, and Rose's eyebrows lifted again in surprise, before she gave John a somewhat bemused smile. Bro turned to John then, and looked down at the boy, his sunglasses still off.

"John." He said, and John felt himself straightening. "Where did you find these?" He asked, and John looked up at him.

"They're online. Apparently they're this new thing- they don't know how to cure colorblindness yet, but they can help people differentiate colors." John noted, and Bro looked at John, fully taking in his presence now.

"Thank you." He said, and John nodded.

"Of course." He responded, and looked at Dave. "I wasn't really sure that they would work, but I'm glad that they do." He added, and Dave smiled.

"Me too." He responded, and Dave looked at his family. "Best friend ever. Right here, guys." Dave added, and John put a hand on his neck.

"Well, I probably couldn't have even done this if you guys didn't let me come over, so thank you." John said, and looked at Dave. "He's the best friend ever. And he got me more Nick Cage!" John added, and Rose smirked at that.

"You mean, the same type of present he's gifted you for the past few years on every occasion?" She asked, and John crossed his arms.

"Didn't you give me a book again?" He asked, and Rose put a hand on her chest.

"You gave me one as well!" She responded, and John looked at her.

"That's because you read!" He responded, just as incredulously, and Rose crossed her arms. At that, her mother let out a laugh and put down her drink. It was eggnog, for the holidays, and fortunately she wasn't terribly drunk.

"John, I like you already. Dirk?" She asked, requesting Dirk's thoughts, and the man smirked and crossed his arms.

"Definitely more than the last kid." He said, and raised an eyebrow at John, over the sunglasses he'd put on his face again. "Of course, you already gave Dave an invaluable gift, and you haven't said- what was it, "threshecutening fucknugget?" yet, so you're already better off than that other one." John looked at Dave curiously.

"Other one?" He questioned, and Dave glared at his brother.

"That asshole's talking about Karkat. You know him." He said, and John grinned.

"Karkat's the best! I'm so glad you introduced me to him. Anyway, what should we do now?" John questioned, and Dave shrugged.

"I was going to chill out here for a little- oh yeah, and Bro? Can John and his Dad come over for Christmas?" He asked, and Dirk shrugged.

"If they want. Don't blame me if it sucks though." He said, and Dave shrugged.

"I told you he'd say yes." He said to John, who smiled. The boy was genuinely happy to see Dave's family, and Dave looked at John. "So, back to my room?" He questioned, and elaborated. "I want to look up more colors and shit. This is so fucking weird." He said, and John immediately smirked up at Dave.

"So, colors and Chill?" He asked, temporarily forgetting that Dave's family was in the room. Dave smirked.

"You wish, Egbert. Seriously though, let's go. Later, guys." Dave said, putting a hand up in a half wave, and John did the same.

"It was nice to meet you all!" John called, and spun before putting a dramatic hand on his head. "Now, take me away!" He demanded, and Dave grinned, then dragged him out of the room. The two missed the looks on the Strider family's faces, but they were all between amused and suggestive at John's shenanigans. They boy seemed like a nice friend for Dave, especially after he pretty much gave him the ability to see colors, to some extent. Even Roxanne's work with gene therapy couldn't provide that, and it was amazing that no one in Dave's family even considered the idea of colorblind glasses. Dirk turned to look at the two females in the room, and from their expressions, he could tell that they were all thinking the same thing.

"By new years?" He questioned, and Rose smirked, then nodded.

"Most definitely, or sooner. I doubt this is even worth betting on." Came her response. Roxy snorted, but she agreed. Those two were definitely getting together, and soon.

A few hours passed. John had shyly asked Dave if things went well with his family, and the blonde could only respond affirmatively. They ended up just hanging out in Dave's room for a while. The two were able to talk for hours on end, so much so that neither even registered that they were hungry until John's stomach growled. They decided to find what they could in the kitchen, so the two settled on Ramen and Christmas cookies from Dave's downstairs neighbors. Thankfully, Ramen was Dave's best dish, so he could prepare it for John while they continued to talk.

After eating for a little, the two put their stuff away and played videogames until it was time for the 'festival of lights' to begin. Dave was adjusted enough to drive them there, but by then, the remaining members of Dave's family wanted to accompany the two. Dave was clearly annoyed at the fact, and a little worried (he never knew what his brother would try outside of the comforts of their home), but after a soft, but well purposed touch on the arm from John, he was fine. Four of the five members of the strider household entered the car (Rose wanted to stay at home, unsurprisingly), and everything was fine until Roxy asked for control of the car's music.

John sat idly in the car. He'd texted his father some reassurances, and promised him that he was okay, and having fun, and that he'd eaten, and no, he didn't lose any money, and yes, he loved him too. John's Dad tended to ask a lot of questions, but it was because he cared. He was so focused on his father's text that he hadn't noticed Dave stiffening. In truth, John had only mildly registered the request for a music change in the car, and expected holiday music. However, the older Strider had passed her an AUX cord and his own phone instead.

"Only from my phone, none of your shit, sis." Came Dirk's response, and the woman rolled her eyes, and did it without argument. She scrolled through his saved songs, and Dave relaxed a little. Aunt Roxy wouldn't do anything too embarrassing, he was sure.

"Hey, looks like we actually are related, Dirky! This one's perfect!" She announced, and Dirk raised an eyebrow at her, but she played the song. It started loudly, and it jarred John, who'd been texting his father. He looked up in surprise at the choice- it was loud, and pop, and started with a bunch of 'la la la's'. John didn't know the song, but Dave recognized it immediately, and freaked out.

"Aunt Roxy, no! Why would you do this- it's Christmas and John is here!" He announced, and John was surprised at Dave's reaction. The intro was pretty long, so it gave them a little time to debate the choice. Clearly though, Roxy was adamant on listening.

"So? I'm in the mood for some Alaska, Dave. I can't believe Dirk has her stuff!" She announced, and Dave found himself wanting to yell. No, his best friend could not listen to this, it was way too much, and Dave knew John would judge him- he should have driven himself, or something, but no.

"Please, don't!" Dave's reaction confused John, considering that the former seemed so cool most of the time.

"Dave, what's wrong?" He asked, looking at him, and Dave's face flushed.

"She's playing Puppet, oh no. John, cover your fucking ears, I'm so sorry." He announced, and John didn't know the problem, but he tried to reassure Dave.

"Come on Dave! Both your aunt and your Brother listen to it, It's probably not that ba-" Roxy cut him off by singing.

"I show up to the club looking sick! Duct tape residue on my dick! Gotta meet up with the hoes in my click- snapchat, send me that dick pick." She started, making eye contact with the boy in the back seat, and John's eyes widened at the words. His ears flushed a little as he heard it, and he looked at Dave in genuine surprise. "Looking ready for a bingo brunch. Beat the face with Hawaiian punch! Dick for breakfast and a cock for lunch- Look at that mug, Oh crunch, crunch, crunch!" Roxy paused, but the music went on. "Dirk, sing it with me!" She demanded, and Dirk rolled his eyes.

"Nah sis, this is your torture for Dave, not mine." He said, but he sounded a little reluctant. Roxy looked at him.

"Oh, come on- the chorus is coming! I know you have this song for a reason, Dirky!" She announced, and paused for a second, listening to the lyrics again. "Glitter on my dick! Glitter on my dick, dick. Glitter on my dick, dick. Glitter on my dick dick-" And to John's surprise, not only did Dirk join in- he practically moaned to the song.

"Ah-ah-oh-oh!" Came his voice, and the sound made John's entire face flush, while Dave put his face in his hands. Roxy, however, beamed.

"Don't touch it!" She said, and Dirk answered her.

"I'm not your puppet!" Came the response, and the siblings sang the next one together.

"Daddy, Motherfuck it- I'm not your puppet!" John's eyes were wide, and Dirk caught his eye in the rearview mirror. "Bitches can suck it- I'm not your puppet! Daddy, Motherfuck it. I'm not your puppet!" Roxy stopped as the 'la la la's' came on again, and she grinned at John's expression, while Dirk looked back to the road.

"John, do you like it?" She asked, and his cheeks were warm. He looked at Dave, who was currently trying not to crawl into a hole and die, and realized that he had to answer with no guidance from his friend.

"It's, um… it's catchy." John said, and looked up at Roxy. The music played on. "What is this?" He asked, a little mortified, but oddly fascinated too. The song played on in the background (call me craig, 'cause I'm on that list, drink dick like sierra mist…) and Roxy answered.

"This is Puppet, by Alaska Thunderfuck 5000. It's drag pop- have you heard anything like this before? Or heard of RuPaul?" She asked, and John thought about it.

"I've heard of the show, but not… uh… this. It's really um- explicit." He said, shaking his head. "I didn't think that songs like this really existed." He noted, and Roxy nodded.

"Yeah, this is some pretty raunchy stuff she's singing about, but it's super good. If you like this song, you should check out the rest of that album, or just watch RuPaul. It gets so intense." She added, and Dirk nodded.

"Fuck yes it does. Seriously though Roxy, I think Dave's done with Alaska. I mean, not to make a decision for you, Dave. Do you want to listen to any more Drag? I have a shit ton of Adore and-"

"Hell no, fuck you both!" Came Dave's response, and Roxy laughed, but turned off the song.

"Alright Davey, geez. Hm, I'm going to playlists. Dirk, why's this one just titled Jo-" Dirk gave her a look, and she got the message. "Oh, perfect. I'll play this one." Dave looked up, avoiding John's face.

"Please tell me it's not more Drag pop." He said, and Roxy shook her head.

"Nah, I need to chill out a little- it's all nice and quiet, for the holidays." She said, and Dave relaxed a little, but was still too embarrassed to look at John. Roxy played it, and it was some chill R&B, as promised. In fact… it was a little too chill. Dave didn't recognize the song at first, and his eyebrows knit in confusion, because he knew they wouldn't be done messing with him that quickly, and John's eyebrows rose in recognition. It was an interesting choice. John took to looking out of the window as Dave slowly recognized Marvin Gaye's iconic words- "Let's get it on". If he had sunglasses off, both Roxy and Dirk would have burned with the heat of the death glare he gave them. As it was though, the two had matching smirks as the song played.

Dave glanced at John through his glasses, whose leg swayed slightly to the music. For the most part, he didn't seem too horrified or disgusted, but he was probably just hiding it to be nice. His family was the fucking worst sometimes. The song went off, and on came the first song from the fifty shades of grey soundtrack, and then the second, and third. If John detected a theme in the song selection, he didn't show it, and actually seemed a little comfortable when some of the older artists came on. After a few of those (shouldn't they be there by now?) more low key inappropriate songs came on. Whether they were masked with cheery pop or sweet guitar, Dave heard and noticed the lyrics almost immediately, and he scowled. By the time they arrived at the festival, he could hear the first few words of "Let's Talk About Sex" on, and Dave practically launched himself out of the closed car.

The "festival" was more like a walking tour of a bunch of light displays. There were a few paths viewers could take, and Dave, after angrily assuring his brother that both he and John had cell phones, took John on the farthest path from his family. John could tell that Dave was still angry as they began their walk. They hadn't encountered any of the light displays yet, so John thought it would be a good time for Dave to talk out whatever was bugging him.

"So, your bro and aunt have interesting music tastes." John started, and Dave groaned.

"I'm so fucking sorry about those two asshats. They were trying to make things uncomfortable- and I'm really fucking sorry that you had to hear puppet. That song is like if call me maybe and pornhub had a drag wearing song baby." Dave said, and John tried to reassure him.

"Dave, it wasn't that bad, it was just surprising." He said, and he looked down. "It was… actually a little catchy. Just some, uh, different content." He added, and looked at Dave. "Is that what's making you mad? I suggested this so you could have fun." John said, and Dave sighed.

"I know. It's just that everything was pretty much perfect, and they had to deliberately come in and fuck it up. I mean, if it was an accident, I know it would be different, but come on. They played the 50 Shades of Grey soundtrack and let's get it on. I don't know what the hell they were trying to do, but it pisses me off." He said, and John blinked.

"You think they were trying to do something? I thought everything was okay after, uh, the first one." John said, but Dave raised an eyebrow.

"Seriously?" John shrugged in response.

"I mean, I recognized a lot of it- my dad's into oldies and 70's stuff, so Marvin Gayle and Frank Sinatra are pretty common car music songs." He said, and looked at Dave. "Besides, what would they have been trying to do?" He asked, and Dave shook his head.

"No clue. Piss me off, probably. At the very least, make you uncomfortable." Dave said, and John looked up at his best friend.

"Well, I wasn't. Seriously, it was like being in Dad's car. It was fine." He assured him, and Dave sighed. John's words relieved him a little. He gave John a half smile.

"I'm glad." John smiled fully at that, and Dave took a little breath when he saw white and red lights around a hot Chocolate sign. Dave looked down at his friend. "Want some? It's kind of cold." Dave offered, and John nodded. He was used to the cold, being from Washington, but that didn't mean that he'd turn down hot chocolate. The two went to get some, and after a short lived, but polite argument on paying, the two handed the drink seller money and continued walking.

As they saw the various light displays, both John and Dave oohed in awe at the colors, and brightness of it all. John wasn't sure when he felt it, but he felt a weirdly strong urge to grab Dave's hand. That was weird, so of course he didn't do it, but he did look down at Dave's hand about ten times. It was enough for Dave to realize he was distracted, but he didn't ask why for a while. Instead, he'd started looking back at John too. Thankfully, John couldn't see his eyes through his sunglasses, and Dave found his glance lingering on John every few minutes. They walked on like that for a while, touring the lights, until a few giggles removed them from their endless cycle of glancing at each other, then looking away. The source of the laughter was a young couple, who huddled together as they laughed at something. The two teenagers had their hands clasped, and they seem to wrap around each other. They may not have even been looking at the lights, but they were clearly enjoying themselves anyway. John felt a smile grow on his face, and looked back at Dave.

"What, should I tell them to get a room?" Dave questioned jokingly, and John swatted him playfully.

"Come on, Dave. It's cute!" John responded, and Dave rolled his eyes behind his glasses. John looked up, and his gaze softened a little. "Was it like that, with Jade?" John asked, and Dave was surprised by the question, but he didn't show it. Instead, he looked to the side as he thought about it.

"Kind of, yeah. Obviously not in person, but it was nice. Karkat was too." Dave paused, and smirked as he thought about it. "When they weren't angry at me, anyway." He amended, and John looked down into his warm cup.

"Do you ever… you know, miss it?" John asked, and Dave looked at John in surprise.

"What do you mean? Miss Karkat, or Jade? Or-" John shook his head.

"Not them specifically. Just kind of being with someone, like that?" He asked, and Dave put a hand on his still exposed neck, and stretched it a little as he thought about it.

"A little, yeah. What about you? You ever miss ole spiderbitch?" John looked up at him as he said the nickname.

"Dave, come on, that's mean." John reminded, and Dave rolled his eyes.

"I don't know why. I've heard her 'nickname' for me too. Sunglasshole isn't any worse." Dave said, and John sighed.

"Neither are good, and we're not even together anymore. I get that you hated Vriska, okay?" He sounded a little upset, and Dave put his hands up.

"Dude, no reason to get mad. I don't care about it anymore. Do you?" Dave asked, his voice slipping into that harder, stotic tone that John used to imagine when he got a little upset, but didn't want to sound like it. In truth, John knew that Dave only wanted the best for him when it came to Vriska, but she was still a bit of a sore spot for both. Even though they'd broken up like, two or three years ago, it was still kind of an awkward topic for the two. Dave, on the other hand, had always been surprisingly good about his exes. Both Jade and Karkat were still close friends of theirs, to the point where they could all tease each other about their past relationships without things getting awkward. Vriska wasn't like that, at all, and John knew he had to be careful with his answer.

"It's over." He said, not really answering, and Dave knew it. "And I'm definitely over her." He clarified, but Dave only let out a breath through his nose in response. "But… I think I would like something like that. Not like Vriska, but like, you know, them." John said, nodding at the couple that was ahead of them by now. "It's not that I didn't have times like that with Vriska, but I always thought it was supposed to be more…" he looked up at the lights. "Kind of, magic I guess- you know?" John asked, and Dave looked down at him.

"Magic?" He questioned, and John's ears warmed a little in embarrassment.

"Not magic. Just like, you know, you kind of walk into a room with them and you're always happy to see them there- even if you're mad at them or fighting, I feel like there would still be a part of you that's glad that they're safe, and with you." John paused. "I don't know, that probably didn't make any sense." Dave's eyes were wide with wonder as he looked down at John, who hadn't looked back at him.

"No, continue." The blonde managed to get out, and John looked down into his cup more, his hand tightening around it.

"I guess there were moments where I felt like I was, you know, really- yeah." He stopped, frowned, and corrected himself. "But those were just a few moments! I don't think just a few moments like that are what I'm looking for." He said, and thought about it. "But in those moments… I just felt like I could exist there, with her, forever. And that would be okay. They weren't overly emotional or anything, and sometimes she was mad at me, or we were just chilling out, but they were just there, and kind of like the magic. I wish it could have been like that all the time." John smiled, and looked down. "I know that type of thing is really hard to find. It may not even be real-And I know most people just go through a lot of relationships, just looking for something like that. But I think that's okay, because if everyone was able to just click like that with everyone else, it would take all the fun and worth out of… falling in love, I guess. But I hope I find someone I can be like that with, all the time." John paused. "Because… when I felt like that, it was pretty nice." He finished, and looked up at Dave. "You know?" He asked, his head tilted. Dave stared at John, with his heart pounding and his eyes wide under his glasses. He was in awe, and couldn't explain why if someone asked, but he was. He could have stared at his best friend like that for hours, but Dave forced himself to swallow, his cheeks heating as he answered.

"Yeah." He said, and nodded. "I… get what you mean." Dave said, and he looked at John through new eyes.

"So… have you found anything like that, then?" There seemed to be a lump in Dave's throat, but he answered.

"I think… I think I'm still looking." Dave said, thinking about his words. John smiled.

"Cool. Oh hey, look at that one!" John pointed, noting a particularly large gingerbread man light arrangement. John smirked. "It's kind of like Shrek!" He said, and Dave snorted at the comparison.

"You're right- the giant cookie. It needs a smaller one on top of it." Dave said, and John smirked.

"We can put it in the suggestion box." Dave looked at him with an open mouthed grin.

"Can we please? Dude, hell yes. If they read those, it'll be amazing." He responded, and John shrugged.

"Sure, just remember." Dave's glasses had gone down on his nose enough for John to make eye contact with him.

"I don't think I can forget anything from today." Dave said, looking at John seriously. "Especially you." He pushed the shades up as he said it, and John smiled, a little warmth coming to his face.

"Nice to know." John started, his tone playful. "I'm pretty glad my best friend for ten years won't forget me." He said, and Dave hit him lightly this time.

"Okay, whatever. Kind of hard to forget when you get color in your brain from someone for the first time. These are amazing." Dave said, and expanded. "And suggesting we go here? This is pretty great too." Dave added, and John agreed.

"Yeah, I've never seen holiday lights like this." He pointed at one. "I mean, they're huge!" He added, and Dave smirked.

"Everything's bigger in Texas, John." He said, and John rolled his eyes at that.

"Clearly, stretch. How tall are you?"He asked, and Dave put a finger up as he thought about it.

"Actually, it's been a while since I've checked. At least 6 feet-and still growing! Bro's taller." He added, making John shake his head in disbelief. His eyes scanned over Dave's body in appreciation for his height, until they landed on his hands.

"Your hands are huge too! Geez, Dave, what the heck are you?" He questioned, pulling Dave's hand atop his own. His fingers were longer- it was like they were the size of his dad's. Dave grabbed his friend's hand, and smirked.

"Hey, you know what they say about big hands, right?" He asked, and John grinned.

"I thought it was feet." He responded, and Dave smirked at him.

"Don't worry, those are big too." He said, and John laughed, then shook his head.

"Gross, Dave! I don't want to think about your…" His voice trailed off, and his face twisted. "Ugh! Dave!" Dave laughed at that.

"Hey, I never said anything. All of that is just your dirty mind, Egbert." John rolls his eyes.

"Says the guy who turned a hug into a sex position a few hours ago." John reminded, and Dave grinned.

"I hear you John, really. I know you like being on top, no need to remind me!" That phrase warranted a slightly harder punch from John, and Dave only laughed. "Getting aggressive there, John?" He asked, and looked at him suggestively. "Nice to know what riles you up-"

"Dave!" John demanded, spurring another laugh from the blonde.

"Ha- Yeah, say my name babe!" He was laughing as he said it, but his best friend could understand him. John's ears were flushed now.

"Shut up!" He demanded, and Dave smirked at him.

"Make me." Came the response, and John looked up at him then, his cheeks warm. His heart pounded in his chest as he reached towards Dave's face, and the blonde watched him, holding his breath. Dave was suddenly aware of how close they were, and his eyes were wide as he looked down at John. John seemed to pull him closer, and as he did, Dave found himself leaning in. His heart pounded as he realized what was going to happen, but Dave's eyes fell closed anyway. John got closer and closer, and before Dave knew what was happening…John was gone. He was confused first, wondering where John's warmth was and why they weren't kissing.

"Try and catch me, Strider!" John shouted, and Dave's eyes flew open. John stole Dave's glasses and ran away. The blonde's world returned to one without color as his face heated with embarrassment, before he laughed. _John._ Dave immediately sprinted after his best friend, laughing the entire time. The blonde's world returned to one without color, and he began to chase John.

"You ass!" He called, and John gave him a playful middle finger, but continued running. Thankfully, there weren't many people on the light trail they'd chosen, so they weren't dodging many strangers. John turned sharp corners and jumped over tree roots or other impediments, adrenaline rushing through him. The boy was a surprisingly fast runner, so much that Dave had a difficult time catching up to him. Of course, he eventually did it, but John stopped suddenly enough for Dave to run past him before turning. John started to back up, but grinned.

"You want your glasses?" John asked, grinning. "Quit being gross and I'll give them to you." Dave put a hand on his chest in mock offense.

"Hey, I am not gross. Striders are hot!" He said, and John rolled his eyes.

"You're something." He responded, and Dave walked up to him, his hand out.

"Come on, John. Give them back." He said, and John crossed his arms.

"Why should I?" He asked, waiting for Dave's answer. Dave put a hand on his chin as he thought about it.

"Well, besides the fact that I feel a headache coming in with all this light around us…" He paused, and made eye contact with John. "Because you're my best friend and you love me?" He asked, and John looked at Dave with his eyes narrowed.

"Are you really getting a headache?" He asked, and Dave moved his hand from side to side.

"It could come. It's night, but it's pretty bright around here. I don't feel it yet, but it always comes if my shades are off and it's bright around me. But what about the other reason, huh?" John crossed his arms.

"I'm not convinced." He said, and Dave held his chest, and his face contorted into one of mock pain. John looked at him as he spoke.

"That one hurt right here, John." John smirked, paying him little attention. He looked at the shades in his hand, and playfully messed with them.

"Wow, these sure are some cool looking sunglasses." He said, and Dave put his hands up. That was enough, and clearly, John wouldn't be persuaded. So, Dave did the only thing he could do now.

"Okay, okay! You know what? I'm just going to take them." Dave decided, and John took a step back. Dave was ready to run after him, and the two began circling around each other. If anyone else saw them, they would have looked like they were two teenagers playing gay chicken. Dave waited for the perfect moment to run after John, and he found it. A few girls walked along their pathway, and John's attention turned to them as he heard one laugh. Immediately, Dave ran to John and pinned him, grabbing the sunglasses and letting him go almost instantly.

"Aww, Dave!" John whined, and Dave smirked.

"Pleasure doing business with you." Dave responded, and hit John lightly. "You asshole." He added, and John looked at him.

"Hey, what did I do? You were the one getting weird." John said, and Dave rolled his eyes.

"I know, but then you-" he cut himself off, his face warming in embarrassment. Perhaps, it wasn't the best to say what he thought John was doing. "Never mind." He tried to cover, but by then it was too late. John looked up at him curiously.

"What? What did I do?" John asked, and Dave shook his head. He quickly realized that he'd dug himself in a hole, and wasn't sure how to undo the conversational damage he'd caused.

"Nothing. Don't worry about it." He tried, and John's eyes flattened. By now, John knew that Dave tended to talk around what he wanted to say, a lot, so he was more than used to having to question him multiple times when he wanted to figure out what he was saying. Naturally, that would apply in real life too, right? Dave had never been known for being direct, after all.

"Dave, come on. Did I do something wrong?" John asked, attempting to figure out what Dave was avoiding saying. Instead of a steely admission though, Dave's eyes widened, his response coming quickly.

"No!" John looked at him, arching an eyebrow. His friend could be so full of shit sometimes.

"Then uh, what's up?" Dave was silent, and John sighed. "Can you seriously not tell me?" Dave looked to the side.

"There's nothing to tell." He said, and John crossed his arms. He knew when Dave had something to say, and John also knew that this was one of those times. He'd drag it out of him, to help Dave get over it, if he had to. That was just what best friends did.

"That's totally a lie. Dave, come on. What is it?" He asked, and Dave coughed. John looked up at him expectantly. "Dave-"

"Don't judge me, okay?" He asked, and John's eyebrows knit in his confusion, but he nodded. He wasn't expecting that, but of course, John wouldn't judge him.

"Sure?" He said it like it was a question, but he meant it. Dave avoided John's face.

"Don't read into this or anything, but I may have… thought you were going in for the kiss, man." John's eyes widened, and his face flushed. That wasn't what he was expecting, at all.

"What? When? Why?" He cried, and Dave put his hands out.

"I don't know! When you were going to take my glasses, you did it really slowly and got close and shit- I don't know!" He repeated, and John looked at him in surprise.

"And you would have let me?" John asked, and his voice got a little less incredulous. Dave harshly avoided eye contact, considering that his glasses weren't on. John touched his arm. "Hey, I already said I wouldn't judge you." He said, and looked at Dave. "Dave, come on. It's okay if you… uh, you know." Dave looked back at him suddenly, shaking his head.

"No, no. I haven't had some secret feelings for you for years or some bullshit, I would have told you. I just kind of thought you were going for it, and I didn't mind… uh, reciprocating now, and talking about it later. But you weren't. It's fine." He said, and John looked up at him, his face unsure.

"Is it?" He asked, and Dave nodded.

"Yeah. This is probably just because we're, you know, together in person and shit." Dave explained, and John nodded. He understood. He understood completely, and that helped things out considerably. Still, Dave felt a question burning in him, but he wasn't sure if he should ask. Then again, it was John. He could probably ask without things getting any weirder than they were now. "Uh, John?" He tried, and John looked up at him.

"Yeah, Dave?" He questioned, and Dave looked at him.

"Would you? You know, try it? I know you're not a homosexual and all, but would you ever, uh, try to kiss me?" He asked, and John was quiet. Dave panicked. "Uh, never mind actu-"

"No, I'm just thinking." John interrupted, concentrating as they walked along. Dave nodded, thankful that that it wasn't an outright rejection of the question. John took a few minutes to consider it, and in that time, Dave quietly looked at the lights. They started to near the end of the trail, and John suddenly made a decision. "I thought about it." John said, and Dave looked down at him.

"And?" He asked, feeling a little anticipatory of the answer. He noticed Bro and Roxy standing near the beginning, where they'd originally split up. John looked up at Dave, his eyes bright with the lights around him, and offered him a sincere smile.

"I think… you'll have to wait and see. Now come on, your brother and aunt have been waiting for us!" He said, and immediately ran to greet them. Dave's entire face flushed at that as he watched John run off. _John_. He was the boy with the sky in his eyes, and he'd probably break Dave by the time he left Texas. Dave shook his head and laughed as he followed after him. He wasn't entirely sure what John meant by his response, but Dave knew- he was excited to wait and see.

* * *

AN: Happy Holidays guys, and what even in the heck. I started this (like all my one shots, haha…) MONTHS ago, forgot about it for a while, came back, forgot about it again, then realized it was Christmas eve and I still had ten pages to write. Sorry that this came out the DAY AFTER Christmas, but Merry Christmas anyway, and Happy holidays.

The song that Roxy and Dirk sang was "Puppet" by Alaska Thunderfuck 5000. The opinions of Alaska represented in the story do not necessarily reflect the author's opinions on the mentioned artists, or their music. And on that note, I'm sorry for throwing my head canons around here, but I could low key see Dirk and Roxy watching RuPaul. Also, John's reaction to the song was pretty much mine when I first heard about it, so I don't know if that was ooc. I just remember being really confused and a little like horrified but also enjoying it a little because it's so flipping catchy, what even.

***Also I couldn't fit in a kiss what the heck. What the heck why couldn't I do it? There were so many opportunities but I was like Nah. Why. Why me, why? MY NEXT ONESHOT WRITING GOAL IS TO FIT IN A KISS GOODNESS GRACIOUS IT SHOULDN'T BE THIS HARD.


End file.
